can't blame gravity for falling
by NewandOld
Summary: COMPLETE. "I like you!" "You...Like-like me?" Lance confesses his feelings for Keith, but Keith isn't interested because they're 'Paladins of Voltron'. Naturally, this means one thing: Lance needs to convince him otherwise. (set in a future, sometime after s2)
1. Chapter 1

can't blame gravity for falling

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

" _I like you!_ "

Keith stared. Lance was blushing so hard that his ears had turned red.

"You..." Keith pointed a finger from Lance to himself. " _Like_ -like me?"

Lance looked away with a blush and small nod.

Keith was flabbergasted.

"...Why?"

Lance glanced up quickly before fidgeting with his fingers. "B-because."

"Because...?"

"... _because_."

Keith crossed his arms with a huff. "That explains nothing."

"Explains-!" Lance gaped, then turned away with a huff. "That's _not_ the point here, Mullet! What's your answer?"

"My answer?" Keith asked with a perplexed expression. "What answer? What was the question?"

Lance slapped a hand against his forehead.

"Keith, I just told you I liked you." Lance slowly enunciated, as if to a kid.

"...Yeah?" Keith carefully answered, not knowing where this was going.

"You're supposed to answer with a 'I like you too' or 'I don't like you'!" Lance huffed, crossing his arms and muttering. "Stupid Mullet."

"...Oh."

For a few seconds, Lance remained quiet, looking at Keith expectantly, until Keith realized that he was waiting for an answer.

" _Oh!_ Um. Lance -" Keith began, not knowing how to put this. "I like you -"

Lance's eyes began to light up, a smile beginning to form -

"- but not the way you want."

Lance's face froze in a pained grimace. Keith paused, never seeing an expression like that before on Lance.

When Keith remained quiet, guiltily checking his face, Lance motioned for Keith to continue.

"Go on," Lance quietly murmured, "You should finish."

"...Okay. Well. Uh," Keith looked around, looking for anything other than Lance's face as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. "I've never thought of you other than a good friend?"

Keith peered at Lance, who was still frozen in place. Lance nodded with a smile, but Keith couldn't help but wince at the fakeness of it.

"I mean, once you stop trying to make everything a competition, you're a really cool guy that I like to hang out with. And like, I'll admit that I have a lot of fun when I'm with you. But," Keith looked away to the floor, kicking a non-existent scruff on the floor, glancing up periodically at Lance. "We're paladins of Voltron. We have a universe to save, so..."

Keith looked up into Lance's eyes, serious. "I'm not interested right now. Missions come first."

Lance looked shattered, and Keith couldn't help feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Lance," Keith muttered with a hesitant pat to Lance's shoulders. "I'll - I'll let you... be alone for a bit."

* * *

A few hours later, Keith was leaving the training room when he heard running feet coming towards him. He turned and saw Lance, with slightly puffy eyes, and immediately turned the other direction.

"Keith, wait!" Lance called, and Keith slowed to a stop and turned, feeling guilty and awkward to see the person he rejected again.

"Yes?" He said curtly.

Lance stopped and leaned on his knees, panting.

"You... said..." He panted, pointing a finger at Keith. "You... like to... hang out with me."

Lance caught his breath and straightened. "You think I'm cool."

"...I did say that." Keith agreed, still feeling awkward.

"You said," Lance paused to take another calming breath. "That you're not interested yet, and that the mission comes first."

Keith nodded, wondering where he was going.

"Word for word, 'not interested _yet_ '." Lance emphasized with finger quotation marks.

Keith blinked. "Yes...?"

Lance smirked.

"So I still have a chance, Mulllet!" He pointed a finger in Keith's face confidently. "Until the day you say you don't like me, or tell me you don't feel anything back, I'm going to woo you!"

Keith stared in surprise, mouth opening of its own volition.

"I'll show you Mullet!" Lance paused, just a hint of his vulnerability showing, but shook it off. "I'll show you why you should fall in love with me, mission or no mission!"

* * *

From that day on, at times when Keith would least expect it, Lance would suddenly pop in a pickup line or a request for a date in everyday conversation.

* * *

"Please pass the salt." Keith said to no one in particular, not looking up from his plate.

"I'll pass the salt if I can get a date." Lance said in the same tone.

There were several clatters of sporks hitting the table as Keith jerked up to see the salt shaker in Lance's hand.

"...Nevermind." Keith muttered, going back to his plate.

Lance wordlessly passed Keith the salt, ignoring the gaping mouths of their team.

* * *

"See my shirt? It's made of boyfriend material!"

"...It's the same shirt as always?"

"...We'll work on it."

* * *

"Lance, the rent for the property on the Balmera is seventy five GAC."

"I should charge _you_ rent, you spend so much time in my mind."

"Aww, that's a good one, Lance."

"SHIRO! Lance flirted with Keith again, _tell him no flirting_ on game nights!"

"Lance, please don't flirt during game nights."

"But _Space-Dad_!"

"It's your turn to roll, Lance."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Hunk."

* * *

"Keith, we need your firepower!"

"Coming Shiro!"

"Nice work melting the ice and my heart, muffin!"

"" _Lance!_ ""

* * *

"Just you wait, Keith! I'm going to sweep the bot - and you, of course - right off its feet!"

The bot came into existence with a bright flash, positioning itself for a microsecond before running towards Lance. Startled, Lance immediately started backing up for distance, swerving away from each punch from the bot.

Keith watched with crossed arms, noting that Lance's footwork had become much better over the past week.

Lance suddenly ducked down under another punch, seeing an opening for the leg sweeping maneuver he had practiced - he placed his hands on the ground to swing his legs -

 _Ow._

"Stop training sequence!" Keith's voice echoed in the training room.

Lance moaned in pain. Keith ran to Lance, leaning in to see the swelling bump on his head. Carefully, he probed the area for more bumps, ignoring the blue eyes staring into his face.

"You wanted to cradle me in your arms again?" Lance ground out, forcing a pained smile as he peered up through a grimace. "Could have asked. I would have totally - ow!"

"That doesn't look too good," Keith muttered to himself.

"Aww, you do care!"

"...Lance," Keith sighed exasperatedly, ignoring the pout on Lance's face. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Can I just stare into your starry eyes and - okay, okay!" Lance squinted at the wavering fingers. "... three?"

"Coran! I think Lance has a concussion!"

* * *

"Can you pass the salt, honey buns?" Lance cooed at the dining table.

Keith sighed and handed Lance the salt shaker without another word.

"Thank you honey buns~" Lance said with a wink.

The two ignored the now familiar money changing hands that went on around the table and continued to eat.

* * *

After several weeks of Lance constantly dropping date requests and pick up lines, everyone began to take it as something part of the normal routine.

Keith didn't really know what to feel about it, to be perfectly honest.

He was flattered that Lance liked him, but... he still thought being in a relationship was going to be in the way of being a paladin.

Although, the impromptu hugs and pats on the shoulders were pretty nice...

Keith rolled over in bed, trying to erase the blue eyes that twinkled in his dreams.

* * *

 **A/N** \- hmu on tumblr at newandold :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lance couldn't sleep.

He kept questioning whether this was the right approach. What if he was being overbearing to Keith? What if Keith didn't like it, but was too nice to say anything about it? What if Keith hates him?

With a sigh, Lance pulled himself off his bed and trudged out of his room, the edges his blanket dragging behind.

He made his way to the observatory, then wrapped himself better in his blankets and looked out at the vast emptiness glittering with the twinkle from the stars. No constellation was recognizable, but there was a beautiful galaxy with a red tint arching over the far horizon.

His hands touched the alien glass; he leaned forward, pressing a weary forehead on the icy surface. His thoughts wandered with his eyes, unfocused as he searched for any sign of familiarity in the constellations. A soft discouraged sigh clouded the glass, and for a moment, his view of the stars were gone.

"Lance?"

Lance jerked, shoulders tensing as he turned to the familiar voice.

Keith stood leaning against the doorway in a loose black shirt and sweatpants, hair mussed but dark eyes sharp with awareness.

Lance scoffed, pulling on the tiring mask of suavity, wracking his head for a good flirty line.

"Oh, look who's here, a contestant for the prettiest view -" Keith huffed, and Lance paused to simply stare. at Keith. Who was still dead gorgeous with mussed hair. Who still didn't like him back (...yet). Which was not doing good things to his heart.

"Lance," Keith had moved closer, standing right in front of him, leaning in to peer at his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... Just thinking." Lance glanced back at the stars, which restarted the waves of homesickness.

Keith didn't look convinced, but didn't push. He stepped up to the glass next to Lance and looked out at the view.

They stood silently, watching the twinkling lights, both tracing for constellations. The silence would have continued until who knows when, but they couldn't help but gasp when a shooting star streaked past right in front of their eyes.

"That was the longest shooting star I've ever seen!" Lance murmured with wonder. "Ah! Quick! Make a wish!"

Lance squinted his eyes shut and clasped his hands together, silently mouthing words to his wish.

Keith watched quietly, eyes tracing the earnest lines of his face.

"...Hey Lance." Keith murmured.

"Yeah?" Lance whispered back without opening his eyes.

"Why do you like me so much?"

Lance peered at the boy next to him, noting the tense shoulders.

"Well... Because."

When Keith raised an eyebrow at the familiar answer, Lance looked away, cheeks brightening even in the dark, muttering something indistinctly under his breath.

"Because...?" Keith repeated, curiously leaning in to hear the mutters.

"...You're always doing cool stuff."

"Cool stuff?"

"Like flying through an asteroid field and almost into black holes."

Keith's eyes widened, then frowned. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Lance laughed at Keith's expression and shook his head.

"Nah. Honest," He chuckled. "There's this... smirk that you make whenever you do something successfully, you know. It's crooked and looks arrogant as hell, but it does make you look..." Lance trailed off, noting Keith's steadfast gaze and cleared his throat, embarrassed. Looking away from the unwavering stare, he went on, subdued but determined to continue.

"And you have the weirdest colored eyes I've ever seen. Not that it's bad. It's pretty - reminds me of one of those tropical birds back home. Gray? Purple? I can't really describe it,"

Glancing quickly up at Keith's eyes, Lance shrugged. "Like, it turns really... _agudo_... er... sharp? All intense, you know?" Lance turned slowly and leaned down into Keith's face to see his eyes better. "Then they light up when you're all relaxed and happy."

Keith shivered at the intimate distance, freezing when warm fingers made a gentle contact on a cheek.

"See, right now I can't really tell because it's so dark," Lance mumbled, absentmindedly brushing and tucking away the strands of hair behind Keith's ears. His blue eyes turned hazy, thoughts galaxies away.

Keith gazed into Lance's memory-dulled eyes, seeing the blue of oceans, of bright summer skies and of the glowing Balmera crystal behind them.

"...expressive," Lance breathed softly, almost to himself. "...like a supernova."

"Um," Keith couldn't help the sudden blush. "...Lance?"

"Hmm?" Pulled out of his thoughts, Lance met Keith's flicking gaze.

"You're... a little..." Keith looked away, blushing.

Lance suddenly seemed to realize the position they were in and jerked his hand away as if burnt.

" _Ay, Dios mio,_ " Lance stepped away, hands gesturing flusteredly in front of himself. "Sorry! You should have said something!"

Keith shrugged, ducking his head to hide his own blush.

Lance didn't notice, hand sweeping through his hair. "You're so good at listening, I almost forgot you were here."

"That's okay," Keith said with a barely hidden squeak, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not like you did it on purpose." He muttered, trying to control the blush in his cheeks.

Lance smiled, and dared to and look back at the boy slouched next to him. Keith quickly turned away when their eyes met, feeling his cheeks flush again.

Lance noted Keith's huddled frame and examined him a little closer.

"Keith, are you okay? What's -" Lance asked worriedly, peering down at the shorter teen to discover the flushed face. " _Huh._ Are you - ?"

"Shut up, Lance." Keith grumbled.

Lance's surprised face slowly morphed into a full-on beaming smile.

"Keiiiiith," Lance's teased in a singsong voice, a finger poking Keith's cheek. "Is that a blush I see?"

Shoving away the poking finger grumpily, Keith turned around out of the observatory. "Go back to bed, Lance."

Lance hurriedly caught up to walk next to him, preening. "I knew you'd fall for my charms sooner or later, pretty boy."

"Shut up. _I'm_ going to bed."

"Can I join you?" Lance asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

" _No!_ "

"Aww," Lance moaned in disappointment. Keith blushed harder and walked faster. Unperterbed, Lance walked after Keith, throwing an arm around his jittery shoulders. He leaned down on Keith, slowing his brisk pace down to a labored walk.

Lance puckered his lips and whispered into Keith's ears. "What about a goodnight kiss?"

" _Lance!_ " Keith's ears reddened as he shoved Lance off, practically running to his room in embarrassment.

He closed the door and leaned against it, the sound of Lance's laughter echoing in his ears.

Keith hid his face behind his hands, feeling the burn through his gloves.

* * *

That night Keith couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Heart-stoppingly blue eyes would peek at him behind his closed eyelids, forcing Keith to kick his blanket away and hide his face as he muffled a scream of embarrassment.

 _Why did I say that? 'That's okay'? I should have said 'Thanks' or like, shrugged? Or... Arg!_

Keith turned over and threw the blanket back, muttering a mantra of _forget forget forget_ -

Hazy blue eyes like the ocean, summer skies and unearthly alien crystal; a gentle warmth at his cheek and a barely-heard whisper of the words _'like a supernova'_ -

Keith pushed his face back into his pillow, screaming muffled curses as he kicked at the stifling blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after a sleepless night, Keith ran into Lance in the hallway while making his way to breakfast.

Keith immediately froze in place, eyes wide and startled. Did he try to act normal? What was normal? What was he supposed to do when Lance -

"Woah samurai, not looking so hot," Lance's voice brought Keith back from his panicked thoughts.

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously in front of his eyes.

 _How are they so blue_ , Keith wondered, forgetting where he was for a moment.

A finger booped his nose.

"You okay there?"

"I'm _fine_!" Keith said in a high voice. (Definitely not! breaking!)

Lance raised an eyebrow skeptically and leaned in closer. Keith peevishly looked away, blushing at the proximity.

With a soft huff, Lance moved away, still peering at Keith.

"You know, Keith... yesterday doesn't change anything, you know that, right?"

At Keith's confusion, Lance rolled his eyes. "It's okay to say no. Tell me to back off if I go too far."

Lost at how to respond, Keith simply stared at Lance owlishly.

"Keith, you don't have to deal with my feelings if you don't want to," Lance said lightly, patting Keith by the shoulder. "I can handle a little rejection."

Keith noticed the microsecond of a hurt expression that slid quickly behind a large smile, and knew that it was not the case.

Was this the right moment to tell Lance that he may kinda be a little teensy bit falling for him? Should he tell Lance about his feelings? Was that too weird and awkward?

"...Lance," Keith began earnestly, trying to find the words to explain the mess that was his emotions.

Before Keith had a chance to begin, Pidge came running down the hallway.

"Keith, Lance! Come on, breakfast! Hunk just made something like waffles and he won't let me try until we're all there!"

Pidge grabbed both Keith and Lance's hands and attempted to drag them both towards the kitchen.

"We're all waiting for you, come on, come on, come on!"

"Waffles?" Lance's eyes widened in surprise and began running after Pidge, yelling over his shoulder. "Come on, honey cheeks! Breakfast waits for no man! Race ya!"

Keith stared after the two figures running down to the kitchens and sighed.

 _Maybe not just yet_ , he thought. _I kinda like things the way they are_.

* * *

"Keith! I got Hunk to make the kinda-cherry space pie!" Lance said, excitedly pouncing on Keith, who was reading on the sofa in the common room.

Keith sat up quickly. "What. When. _Where_."

"Today's dessert after dinner," Lance said as he threw himself next to him, giving him a knowing smile. "I begged Hunk to make it again 'cause you looked like you really liked it yesterday."

"...Wow, thanks," Keith quietly mumbled with a grateful smile.

Lance beamed.

Keith could feel his cheeks heat up slightly as he watched Lance's face light up with delight.

"Yep, that's me, Lance, wonderboy extraordinaire, making things happen," Lance crooned, plastering himself onto Keith.

Keith swallowed, eyes flicking down at the warm body at his side. He became much more aware of how touchy-feely Lance was, and couldn't say that he remembered feeling like this before.

Lance was so sensitive and thoughtful, his rambles and talkative spiels usually focusing around whatever caught his fancy; but even in his ramblings he was aware of the person he was talking to, making sure it was a conversation, not a monologue.

And the constant _touching_.

Before Voltron, he could probably count the number of times he was hugged. Lance... blew that statistic out of the water. Looking back, Keith realized that slowly but surely, Lance had begun to get him used to touch, starting with friendly pats and high fives and progressing to near-constant half hugs.

Lance. Brainwashing him. To like _hugs_ of all things.

"Keeeeiiiiiiith, are you alive in there?" Lance said with a pout, hand waving in front of his face.

Lance was half on his lap, close enough that he could count his eyelashes.

They were really long and just... _pretty_ , framing the blue, _blue_ eyes -

Keith blushed and averted his eyes from the sight. Lance's lean frame was now entirely on his lap, and his mind kept insisting that it was the _perfect size to hold so pull your arms around and_ -

Lance booped him on the nose.

Keith scrunched up his nose and shoved him away.

Not too far.

Just... Close enough to retaliate...?

 _...Yup, I have feelings for Lance_ , Keith realized, staring blankly at Lance. _Denying it would be like giving a cooked fish to a cat and expecting it back whole._

Lance had begun poking his cheek.

 _But how do I tell him?_

"-what d'you say, Keithy-boy? Fall in love with me yet?" Lance asked with a playful wink. "Do you want a piece of this _Lan-ass_?"

...and Lance had to ruin the moment again.

 _Definitely not right now_ , Keith thought with a sigh.

Lance just chuckled at him and threw an arm over his shoulder.

 _That_ was another something becoming a thing between them. Lance initiates, throwing arm over Keith's shoulders. Keith pokes elbow into Lance's side. Lance choke-holds Keith. Wrestle round 324 ensues. Current score: tie.

 _I'm brainwashed_ , Keith thought, marveling at his own calmness. _I'm brainwashed and I don't mind._

By this time Keith had unthinkingly responded to the arm-over-shoulder with the elbow-nudge, and Lance was in the middle of putting him in a choke-hold.

So Keith did something different.

Something implusive.

He tucked his head back against Lance's neck and put an arm around Lance's side in a half-hug.

 _Hm,_ Keith thought, shifting himself closer to Lance's warmth. _I think I can get used to this. No wonder Lance does it all the time to Hunk._

From the corner of his eye, Keith noticed that Lance had the slightest hint of red on his cheekbones.

 _Huh_ , Keith wondered. _Is that a blush?_

It was a little difficult to tell with Lance's dark complexion, but the hint of red was there.

And with that thought, an idea began forming.

Keith smirked to himself, holding back the chuckles that threatened to spill.

He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"You look a little cold, wanna use me as a blanket?" Lance said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

This was another standard opening that Lance used on him; Usually Keith would shake his head and Lance would laugh it off, choosing to sit nearby and do his own thing instead.

Today was different. Today would be different.

Keith stared Lance down until it became awkward.

"...Keith?" Lance said with a strange look.

"Yes."

"...Huh?"

"Yes, I want to use you as a blanket." Keith said with a straight face.

Lance's mouth went slack in surprise. "W-w-what?"

"Come here, Lance," Keith gently patted the seat next to himself.

Lance continued to splutter in confusion, looking around the common room for witnesses to Keith's strange behavior.

Keith sighed, giving Lance an amused smile before reaching out and pulling him onto the sofa.

"Now," he murmured, settling down next to the suddenly quiet Lance. "Be my blanket."

 _Now that_ , Keith mused as he watched Lance from close up. _Is really red._

He reached out a hand to stroke at one of the reddened cheeks.

 _Huh, this skin tone could show so much red,_ Keith thought, humming at the smooth skin under his fingers.

Lance shivered as he stared back at him, eyes flicking away somewhere near his mouth.

Keith frowned.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked, feeling around his face and mouth.

"... _No_ ," Lance said in a high pitched voice, quickly looking away. He muttered something intelligible, which Keith decided to ignore for the bigger question.

"So," Keith shifted himself even closer to Lance. "Be my blanket?"

Lance gulped. "...Now?"

Keith pulled Lance's lanky form closer and pulled his long arms around himself, pushing Lance back to lean against the sofa.

"Hmm, warm," Keith mumbled into Lance's chest, cuddling into him. "Now stay."

"...Umm?" Lance let out a confused whine.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," Keith murmured, closing his eyes. "Wake me in time for dinner."

After a few moments of quiet breathing, Keith felt warm hands smoothing circles on his back.

 _Keith 1,_ He thought triumphantly, smirking like the cat that got the canary.

Peeking up at Lance through his lashes, Keith saw something gentle in his eyes. Lance began to hum softly, stroking his back in time.

 _Keith 1, Lance... a lot,_ Keith corrected himself, a little peeved. _But I'll catch up._

* * *

"The planet Erudelas has been receiving pressure from both the Galra empire and its neighbors," Allura said, showing them some pictures of a pastel greenish-yellow planet. "Their neighbors, Depiyth, Mohizoh and Aekiboh have already given the Galra a begrudging allegiance. Our mission is to establish an alliance with the Erudelas, then mingle among the representatives of the neighboring planets to try and convince them to leave Galran rule."

Lance whistled at the picture of four aliens standing side by side. "Those are some big aliens."

"The tall green on the right with horns is the Erudelas minister. As you can see, their warriors have easily kept the Galra at bay, but they are becoming pressured with trade boycotts. I hear there are factions within Erudelas between supporting Galran rule and forming an alliance with the rebellion."

"The two shorter ones with the long tail are the Mohizoh and Aekiboh, sister planets with the more neutral parties," Coran said. "The problem is the last alien, the Depiyth."

He swiped the screen to show a close-up of a reptilian alien with lizard-like eyes and sharp claws, with scaly and rough skin.

"The Depiyth have been stalwart supporters of the Galra," Allura said with a sigh. "They are not on the guest list that the Erudelas representative sent, but we must be cautious."

"If we get an alliance, do you think they'll throw us a party?" Lance asked hopefully.

"I just want to get some of those plants - they might make a good spice," Hunk mused.

"Do we all have to go?" Pidge whined. "I just got a care package from Olkarion!"

"United front, Pidge," Shiro gently reminded. "Remember to leave your knife, Keith."

"But what if I need it?" Keith said with a frown.

"It's a peaceful meeting for an alliance," Allura said with a dubious frown. "Why would you need a knife?"

"Uh oh," Hunk swallowed. "Someone knock on wood. Right now. Wait, we don't _have_ wood. Oh no. Oh no."

"Don't worry Hunk," Lance said with a friendly side-hug. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about -"

"Nothing _big_ is going to happen. Better?"

"...I guess. But I get to say 'I told you so' if something does."

* * *

Unlike Hunk's fears, the treaty for alliance had ended well, with Princess Allura looking tired but satisfied. Some snags came from the factions of Galra-supporters, but the majority had agreed that the alliance with Voltron was the lesser evil - the Mohizoh and Aekiboh had witnessed first-hand the methods the Galra used to rule their respective planets, making the Erudelas representative quite receptive to the idea of alliance.

To Lance's delight, the International Erudelas Emissary _had_ planned a dinner party in celebration.

Everyone, including Hunk, began to lower their guard, enjoying the food and company.

Lance, in particular, was in his element.

Keith stood by some of the guards of the Erudelas palace, nursing his glass of alien drink as he watched Lance flutter here and there. As the social butterfly of the paladins, Lance was approachable and friendly to the group of aliens surrounding him, which sent a pang of jealousy in Keith's newfound well of emotions towards Lance.

Of course, the little green beast would calm whenever Lance stopped by to check up on him, becoming a pile of goo that preened at the attention -

But Lance was doing his job marvelously, and Keith couldn't help but admire the way Lance easily made the impromptu entourage laugh.

Their eyes met across the room, and Lance's eyes crinkled as he smiled at him.

Keith blushed and looked away at his glass.

 _Today_ , Keith thought, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. _I'll tell him today_.

* * *

When a throat cleared behind him for attention, Lance had been distracted, just having finished chatting with a group of Mohizoh and Aekiboh on the differences between their culture and history, meandering towards where Keith had last been when a clearing of a throat distracted him.

Two tall reptilian aliens stood behind a Erudelas.

"Greetings, Paladin."

There was something just tickling the back of Lance's mind, but he ignored it to give them a smile.

"Ah, hello! Who might you all be?"

Instead of answering, the shorter reptilian on the right subtly lifted a hand up, shifting a sleeve to show a glint of metal.

A sinister smirk in place, the Erudelas in the middle nodded as if having a pleasant conversation. "Smile and pretend like nothing is wrong, and she will not shoot."

Lance froze, eyes darting to his nearest teammate - Allura engrossed with the Erudelas governor an entire table away - then eyed the glint of metal again.

The pistol looked to be a Galra-made pistol, the glint of metal well hidden by the wide and loose-fitting sleeves that barely hid the claws.

 _Depiyth_ , Lance recalled too late.

The taller Depiyth suddenly leaned in with a fake laugh, leaning on Lance's shoulders.

" _Now_ , Blue Paladin." The alien whispered, the tip of its claw pricking the skin behind his ear.

"...Of course," Lance said, plastering a fake smile onto his face. He glanced back for Allura, but she had moved further away and no one else was nearby.

The shorter Depiyth dug the pistol into his side. "Now, nod, then follow us quietly."

Stiffly, Lance nodded, then began following the Erudelas, his arm still in a tight grip by the taller Depiyth with the short one who holding the pistol at his back.

As they walked past the crowd, Lance couldn't help but looking around for a sign of any of his teammates, but the leading alien deftly walked around big groups, making sure he couldn't see, much less signal them in the crowd.

The metal end of the blaster dug into his back painfully, and soon they had all but abandoned the party hall, turning to a darkened room in the next corner.

The tall Depiyth - the one grabbing his arm painfully - picked Lance up bodily into the wall, peering into his face.

"Pah. This is the Blue Paladin?" He spat disgustedly into his face. "He is _tiny_."

Lance held back a groan as his head spun from the hard smack. He distantly noted the forked tongue in his face and forced a smile.

"Horny and rough, huh?" Lance hissed between gritted teeth. "Sorry boys, I'm a taken man."

"We don't have to keep him," The short, hornless alien hissed angrily. "Let's kill him and they won't be able to form Voltron -"

"No, Svyksh," the Erudelas said with a hand on the shorter one's shoulders. "He will tell us what we want to know."

Lance swallowed down his fear and smirked confidently. "Bet you I can beat your reptillian butt without tryin -"

With a loud smack, Lance's head snapped to the side. His lip began to bleed.

"Don't speak until you're spoken to, _hatchling_." The Depiyth holding him up - the leader? - hissed.

"You will tell us how to get into your castle spacecraft," he shoved Lance up higher by his neck, smacking Lance's head on the wall again. "A more than equal trade for your worthless life."

Lance chortled, hand gripping the thick arm holding him above the ground.

"As if this _hatchling_ ," he wheezed. "Would tell someone like _you_."

Two angry hisses and another shove was hushed with a short growl.

"Quiet," The leader huffed with an open view of fangs. The alien then leaned up into Lance's face.

"Now, _hatchling_ ," he hissed with malice. "What do you think would happen, if our poison were to touch your eye?"

Lance unconsciously shifted back, breath coming fast.

The leader leaned in even closer, his forked tongue just millimeters away from Lance's eyes. "It's not quite deadly, but enough would make a very painful -"

A crash, and they all turn as one to see an enraged Keith at the ruined doorway.

"Let him go," Keith said, eyebrows angled into a steep frown.

"The Red Paladin," The leader hissed. "Grab him!"

"Keith!" Lance yelled as he kicked out, catching the shorter alien's arm as she aimed the blaster at Keith. The blaster dropped, skittering out of reach.

"Get help -" Lance began, stopping as he grappled with the tall Depiyth.

From the corner of his eye, Lance saw Keith rushing in with a roar. They traded quick blows, but Lance lost track in his own struggles.

The tall Depiyth was slippery, holding him against the wall with his whole body, trying to get a hand free.

Using the wall to push himself off the wall, Lance shoved and landed on top of the Depiyth. He tried to get a good hold on the reptilian alien, and only just noticed him grabbing at the discarded blaster nearby. Lance barely managed to grip the barrel of the blaster, holding it down and away -

There was a line of pain on his thigh and the pain left an opening -

On his back, Lance stared down the blaster from the wrong end, eyes wide as the alien grinned -

His opponent froze.

The alien toppled over, revealing Keith with a broken vase.

"Lance!"

 _Ah. So Keith found him._

"Hey," Lance answered, quirking a wobbly crooked smile. He dropped his head back against the floor with barely hidden relief. "Keith."

Warm arms wrapped around, and Lance found dark hair in his face.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked with barely hidden panic, pulling Lance up into a sitting position. He hurriedly began to pat him down for injuries.

Lance chuckled hollowly.

"Sugar, don't hold back," he said with false bravado. "This lovemachine can take all the groping."

Keith paused and gave him a disbelieving look. "...Are you serious?"

Lance gave him a shaky wink, slowly getting down from his adrenaline high. "There's _always_ time for flirting, sugar."

"Well _now_ is not the time for this!" Keith argued, smacking him in the leg. "You almost -"

" _Ow_ ," Lance looked up repoachfully, rubbing at his thigh. "My _leg_ , Keith."

"Oh," With a contrite look and silent apology, Keith pulled Lance into a warm hug.

"I was worried, okay?" Keith murmured in his ear, and Lance slotted his face at the crook where Keith's neck met shoulder.

"...Okay, Keith," Lance hummed, leaning into Keith's neck.

".. _.hueles bien,_ " Lance sighed happily, trying to snuggle even closer to the warmth.

"What?" Keith tried to look at Lance, but couldn't move from the heavy limbs tangled around his shoulders.

"Smell good," Lance repeated, breathing the smell in again. It was somewhat familiar...

"Wait," Lance blinked owlishly, finally placing the smell. "Did you... Are you using _my_ shampoo?"

"... _No_." Keith awkwardly denied, not looking him in the eye.

Lance laughed and ruffled Keith's (soft!) hair.

A pained goan startled them, and they looked around the ruined room and sighed.

"Let's go find the others before this becomes a diplomatic nightmare," Lance muttered.

A loud gasp came from the doorway.

"What is going on here?" A guard demanded, gaping at the three unconscious Depiyth and the two paladins on the floor.

"It's already a diplomatic nightmare," Keith huffed to Lance, helping him up the floor.

"My shining knight in armor," Lance sighed contentedly, wincing as he tested his weight on his leg.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe," he muttered, shifting Lance's arm over his shoulders. "That I'm doing this willingly."

"It's because you fell, Keith."

"What, from heaven? Because I'm an angel?" Keith grunted sarcastically, waving away the guards that approached to help.

"No, because you've fallen for me."

Keith blushed, and cleared his throat.

"...Just a little bit, yeah."

* * *

" _I told you so!_ " Hunk exclaimed as he rushed back from the kitchens, throwing his hands up in the air. "Wait, what's wrong with Lance?"

"He hasn't stopped puppy-staring at Keith since I got here. I think I'm going to barf," Pidge grumbled. "And we all owe Coran a thousand GAC."


End file.
